camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Annamisasa
ASdjasofjasdf ANNA OMFG HAIIIII. You FINALLY CAME! :D "Ekat in mind, Janus in soul, Tomas in body, Lucian in person and Madrigal at heart." ~Dead~ 11:34, March 21, 2013 (UTC) well umm quite sorry for my late reply on your page hope your not angry at me >.< Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 05:19, April 8, 2013 (UTC) really really glad your not angry and sorry I just wanted to seem nice and looks like I'm doing a bad job at that >.< Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 04:39, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Cause I wuv U! District3 (talk) 14:09, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Right now the only chance you'll be able to get a spot is if some chars are moved to less active, or removed because it's deleted. But the cabin will be full again pretty quick. I can delete it if that's what you want. badge Reason: Cause you have an amazing accent and you are awesome. 500+ edits Congratulations on making 500+ edits :) Grand Cabin Games Hey Anna, I'm just sending you a message to let you know that your character Aria has been selected to represent Hebe in the Grand Cabin Games. Please message me back ASAP to let me know whether or not you are willing and able to participate. Forum :3 http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Lyra_and_Aurelia_Flanagan_-_WIP_until_7/29 The forum is up! We have two/one (depends when you're reading this) day(s) to finish it, so real quickly add whatever changes you need to add such as personality, appearance, weapon, any adjustements to tweak her death, etc. >.> 80000 This is my official 80,000th edit on this wiki :) yaaaaaaaaaaaaay Status Do you still need the less active status? You've been editing almost daily so 'm wondering if you still need it or if you have any plans on switching to the "semi-active" user category. Re: I'll keep you under the officially active for another week. If you're still active enough, I'll move you to the semi-active :) Oh and it's great to hear you're making friends there :D Animal Nymph Hey Anna I am just checking to see if you are still creating a buzzard-hawk and spider animal nymph, or if you already have. Get back to me when you can. Re: Oh no I am just seeing if all the spots reserved are still wanted and if the character has been created. Hello }} Roleplay? Hi there Anna! I wanted to know if maybe you would like to Roleplay with me? I have a ''SINGLE ''character Karsci and I was wondering if you would like to use your character Aria Whitman? Maybe we could Roleplay by the Lake? If you're not looking for her to get a boyfriend, they can just be good friends :). "Just because you can't see it, doesn't mean it isn't there." 05:24, September 17, 2013 (UTC) nymph Do you still plan on making a buzzard hawk guardian? It's fine if you do, I'm just checking to make sure the animal nymph list is up to date nymph Do you still plan on making a spider guardian? It's fine if you do, I'm just checking to make sure the animal nymph list is up to date Congratulations on being accepted into my personal training program! At the moment my schedule is pretty hectic, and it will probably remain like that for the rest of this semester (until around the 20th of December), but the nature of this program should help us work around that and any time constraints. As 'personal' as this training might be, there are likely to be many instances where I'll have everyone read something i've pre-prepared, and I'll certainly be having all four of you fight eachother instead of me fighting one of you. The most important and direct way that I'll be teaching you is through questions, you ask, and I answer; whether on my talk page, in chat, or on Skype. As such, what you get out of this experience is entirely up to you. I'll be contacting you again with more specifics as soon as possible. Once again, congratulations, and I look forward to what we can do together. Flamefang (talk) 18:46, November 18, 2013 (UTC) One Year Congratulations on making it to one year with the wiki! We hope to have another great year with you spiders Just checking if you still plan to make a spider guardian, no biggie if you do, just updating the page and making sure it's still accurate Inactive In the span of a month, you have been unable to create a single edit. Because of this, the status of "semi-active" no longer applies to you and you are now considered as "Officially Inactive". In the case that you wish to change this status into either active or semi-active again, kindly inform me so that I can do the necessary changes.